


Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko

by Peteetunia



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, alternatywne zakończenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteetunia/pseuds/Peteetunia
Summary: Przeżyli i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda im się poznać odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak to się stało. Nie szukają jej. Szukają raczej odpoczynku, spokoju i przynależności.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatywne zakończenie po TROS, bo przecież mogę, nie? I niektórzy zasłużyli na drugą szansę, która trwałaby trochę dłużej niż kilka minut. Spojlery oczywiście. Zazwyczaj nie piszę takich rzewnych i romantycznych tekstów, ale to zaleczy me prywatne rany. Może komuś się również przyda.
> 
> Trzy części będą.

Przebłyski. Wciąż je widziała. Światło, mrok i opadające ciało. Potem ogarniająca ją zewsząd pustka i znowu masa przebłysków. Rey nie miała czasu, by myśleć, nie w chwili, w której K... Ben powoli opadał z sił na jej oczach. Czuła opuszczającą go moc. Światło, które wcześniej czuła w jego obecności, które też czuła w sobie, powoli dogasało. Robiła co mogła. Próbowała sięgnąć dalej, jak mówił niegdyś jej nauczyciel, ale nic się nie działo. Zastanawiała się wtedy, i tylko na to miała czas, po co jej to wszystko, co uczyła się okiełznać, skoro nie może uratować jedynej osoby, którą chciała wtedy uratować. Potem nagłe odcięcie. Od mocy i od świadomości. Nic już nie czuła, niczego nie wiedziała, więc równie dobrze mogła znowu umrzeć. Może tak byłoby nawet lepiej, skoro przelał w nią całą swoją energię. To dar, z którego ciężarem byłoby jej bardzo trudno żyć.

Niestety jednak się obudziła. Na niewygodnej pryczy w miejscu, którego nawet nie kojarzyła, na planecie, na której prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie była. Bolało ją całe ciało, co było zastanawiające. Gdyby tak wyglądało połączenie się z mocą, księgi kłamały, bo czuła się bardziej żywa niż kiedykolwiek, wszystkie mięśnie jej o tym przypominały. Równocześnie, tuż po uzdrowieniu przez Bena czuła się tak, jakby zaleczył nawet dawne rany. Krew krążyła szybciej i płynniej, skóra nie posiadała nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Było więc inaczej. Ledwie mogła unieść głowę, by zerknąć w okno. To samo z dłonią, posłuchała jej z wielkim ociąganiem, gdy układała ją na kocach, jakby to mogło jej pomóc w rozeznaniu się w sytuacji. Światło bolało, kurz zdawał się przemieszczać pomiędzy cząsteczkami powietrza o wiele zbyt głośno. W ustach czuła posmak krwi. Skąd ta krew?

\- Rey! - Okrzyk ranił jeszcze mocniej, chociaż znajomy głos powinien ją ukoić. Finn siedział cierpliwie przy jej łóżku. Miał bardzo zmęczoną twarz, jakby... - Leżysz już od trzech dni, Rey. Baliśmy się o ciebie.

\- Finn - wycharczała, ledwie poznając swój głos. Jakby to jej struny krwawiły, co tłumaczyłoby ten potworny smak w ustach.

\- Pokonałaś go ich, Rey. Zwyciężyliśmy. Reszta od trzech dni świętuje. Czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych jeszcze nadejdzie. Teraz... teraz głównie piją – parsknął, pochylając się nad jej twarzą z taką miną, jakby miał zamiar ją mocno uściskać. Była mu wdzięczna za to, że się powstrzymał. Jej kości mogłyby tego nie wytrzymać.

\- Finn - powtórzyła. Wiele myśli krążyło jej teraz boleśnie po głowie, a jej przyjaciel oczywiście nie był w stanie ich odpowiednio rozszyfrować, bo znowu rozpoczął temat, który zajmował niższe miejsce na jej aktualnej liście priorytetów. Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć?

\- Poe i Rose zajęli się niedobitkami Najwyższego Porządku. Nie zostało ich zbyt wielu. Mamy tutaj sporo zajętych cel, później pomyśli się, co dalej. Niektórzy przecież nie służyli im z własnej woli...

\- Finn.

\- Ciii, Rey. Musisz odpoczywać. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jaką cenę poniosłaś za pokonanie ich wszystkich w pojedynkę. Palpatine, Ren i jego rycerze. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś potężna, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, że aż tak bardzo. Naprawdę musisz...

\- FINN! - skrzypienie, które wydostało się z jej ust było przerażające. Nawet dla niej, więc Finn ostatecznie zamilknął na moment, przyglądając się jej w taki sposób, jakby nagle jej się pogorszyło. W pierwszym odruchu chciał poprawić jej poduszki, ale Rey gwałtownie pokręciła głową. - Czy... czy Ben przeżył?

Sporo czasu zajęło jej połączenie faktów i pojęcie, dlaczego chłopak nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówiła. Otworzył usta, zamknął je. Chyba uznał, że to majaki bardzo wyczerpanej osoby. Rey nie majaczyła, nie w tej chwili. Trzymała się ostatniej cząstki nadziei, stąd nowa werwa i maniakalny ton.

\- Kylo. Czy Kylo przeżył? - poprawiła się w końcu, nie mając teraz siły na wyjaśnienia. Informacje, potrzebowała tylko ich. Potem będzie mogła znowu osunąć się w nicość. Szczęśliwa i wyczerpana lub zrozpaczona i wyczerpana.

\- Ten bydlak? Ledwie zipie, ale tak, jakimś cudem trzyma się przy życiu. Uparty gnojek. Zaoferowaliśmy mu tyle pomocy, na ile pozwoliła nam zwyczajna przyzwoitość, ale sama wiesz... Nikt tutaj nie jest w stanie na niego patrzeć. Medyk trochę go połatał. Nie podzielam zdania Poe, ale on twierdził, że o wiele bardziej humanitarnie byłoby go po prostu nie ruszać. Wiem, wiem, też się z tym nie zgodzisz, ale... Rey?

Osunęła się na poduszkę z wyrazem twarzy sugerującym coś pomiędzy niemożliwą do wyrażenia ulgą a przerażeniem. Znowu straciła przytomność.

Kolejny raz obudziła się cztery dni po starciu na Exegolu. Ból wciąż był niewyobrażalny, ale porządek w głowie bardziej możliwy do osiągnięcia. Finn wciąż czuwał przy jej łóżku i jej głównym celem było teraz, jak bardzo źle to nie zabrzmi, pozbycie się go. Znała swojego przyjaciela na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak zareagowałby na jej pomysł. Musiała działać szybko, póki cała reszta wciąż świętowała. Podobno w trakcie snu odwiedzili ją też inni przyjaciele i owszem, była szczęśliwa i zadowolona, że wszyscy są cali, ale i tak czuła potworne zniecierpliwienie, gdy Finn kolejny raz mówił o nowych władzach formujących się w szeregach rebeliantów. Usłyszała, zrozumiała – to już niekoniecznie.

Liczyła minuty podczas przekonywania Finna do odpoczynku we własnej sypialni. Naliczyła ich dokładnie piętnaście, chociaż powstrzymywanych przewróceń oczami byłoby jeszcze więcej. Przekonał go dopiero argument z prysznicem – zdecydowanie mu się przyda. Rey prawdopodobnie również, ale oczywiście nawet nie próbowała mówić o wstaniu z łóżka, by nie wzbudzać jego podejrzeń i wzmożonej czujności. Przeszedł żołnierski trening, mógłby się łatwo zorientować, a ona nie miała siły na wszystkie tłumaczenia, na które w końcu nadejdzie czas, byle nie teraz. Traciła zbyt wiele energii na ponowne niezapadnięcie w sen. Moc mogłaby jej pomóc, ale towarzyszyło jej dziwne uczucie, że jeśli znowu spróbuje, stanie się coś bardzo złego.

Finn prawdopodobnie myślał, że zaraz po jego wyjściu Rey kolejny raz zapadnie w uzdrawiający sen. Nic bardziej mylnego. Całą wieczność zajęło jej podniesienie się do pozycji siedzącej, a później dźwignięcie się z łóżka. Zawroty głowy odbierały jej dech, każdy krok zdawał się wywoływać na jej skroniach tuziny kropelek potu. Nigdy nie była taka słaba. To cena za powrót ze świata zmarłych czy może za podzielenie się swoim życiem z Benem? - tak, tylko takie posiadała wytłumaczenie dla faktu, iż ten wciąż trwał przy życiu. Był tutaj. Mogłaby go wyczuć, gdyby dopuściła się do ich mocy, znowu poczułaby ich połączenie, ale tego także nie była teraz w stanie spróbować – bała się, że nie odpowie. Wczoraj żył, a co jeśli dzisiaj...? Nie, to niemożliwe. Ruch Oporu posiada swoje zasady. Mogą chować urazy, pogardę i żale, całkiem uzasadnione, ale nie można zrównywać ich z Najwyższym Porządkiem.

Tuż przed powolnym wyjściem z sypialni zarzuciła na siebie koc, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie drży na całym ciele. Z zimna albo z wysiłku. Jej umiejętności poznawcze nie pozwalały jej teraz tego ocenić zbyt trzeźwo. Koc to również niezła warstwa ochronna przed ciekawskimi oczyma, gdyby na takie trafiła. A nie wiedziała, czy trafi, bo nie miała pojęcia, dokąd tak właściwie powinna iść. Cele. Cele mieszczą się zazwyczaj w piwnicach, prawda? Szła więc coraz niżej i niżej, przy każdym kroku podpierając się o ścianę. Możliwe, że kilka razy straciła na moment przytomność i tylko cud (lub upór) sprawił, że nie stoczyła się po stromych schodach, samodzielnie kończąc dzieło, któremu nie podołał nawet Palpatine.

Otoczył ją odór wilgoci, przepoconych ciał i prawdopodobnie krwi. Korytarz był na tyle wąski, by mogła zajrzeć dokładnie do każdej z zajętych cel. Głównie szturmowcy i paru wyższych rangą żołnierzy przeciwnej strony. Wszyscy wyczerpani i pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek nadziei. W żadnych z par oczu nie widziała blasku, wyłącznie świadomość, że to koniec, że znaleźli się po złej stronie konfliktu. Kto by przypuszczał? Podział sił nie był przecież równy, powinni zwyciężyć. Widziała to wypisane na ich twarzach i w gestach ukrywania się w cieniu, gdy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, iż ktoś obok nich przechodzi. Koc wydawał się teraz jeszcze lepszym pomysłem. Nikt nie był w stanie rozpoznać jej tożsamości. Mogli powrócić do swojej więziennej rutyny i zastanawiania się nad tym, co będzie dalej. Rey nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Było ich wielu, a na pewno jeszcze więcej znajduje się w całej galaktyce. O ile zaszyją się w dziurach, niczym szczury, wszyscy powinni żyć teraz spokojnie, ale to przecież nie jest jedyne możliwe wyjście. Nie, jest zbyt zmęczona, by o tym myśleć.

Korytarz wyraźnie ją przerósł, tak jak i wilgotne kamienie, o które zaczęła się potykać. W końcu upadła, czując, że jeśli go znajdzie, będzie to niestety ostatnia cela. I oczywiście, że tak było. Znajdowała się już na skraju, gdy w końcu dopełzła do ostatnich krat, przyglądając się uważnie ciemnej postaci leżącej na materacu. Nie dostał nawet pryczy, co nie było zbyt dziwne – pewnie brakło łóżek dla nich samych, więc dlaczego mieliby je oddawać więźniowi? Z tej perspektywy była w stanie dostrzec tylko kurz na jego koszuli i spodniach i potargane włosy, w niektórych miejscach posklejane krwią. Oddychał. Widziała wyraźnie, jak jego tułów miarowo unosi się i opada. Więc i ona znowu kompletnie opadła z sił, opierając się plecami o kraty. Zamknęła na moment oczy, ale szybko je otworzyła, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli tam zaraz zaśnie, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda jej się do niego dotrzeć. Znaleźliby ją, zamknęli w sypialni i tłumaczyli cierpliwie, że podali jej środki na gorączkowe halucynacje oraz lunatykowanie.

A ona tylko chciała znowu poczuć ciepło jego ciała. Czuła je tak wyraźnie. Ogarniające ją wtedy szczęście nie przypominało żadnego poprzedniego uczucia. Cieszyła się, gdy Han zaproponował jej pracę, gdy pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyła las i kiedy Finn do niej wrócił. Ale to szczęście było inne, uzależniające. Gdy poczuła je ten jeden raz, potrzebowała go więcej i więcej. Może to nawet nie było szczęście, ale w jej ubogim słowniku brakowało definicji na taką zbitkę uczuć? Ciepło, radość, nadzieję, przynależność... To było upajające i przytłaczające zarazem i chciała tylko więcej i więcej. Nigdy nie była zachłanna, nauczyło ją tego nowe życie. To, którym żyła po Jakku.

\- Ben? - szepnęła w kierunku krat, ostatkiem sił przekręcając się tak, by móc na niego znowu spojrzeć. Zero reakcji. Powtórzyła jeszcze kilka razy, trochę głośniej, nie była w stanie zrobić wiele więcej. Nieużywany głos zdawał się zanikać z każdym dniem, a miała przecież tak wiele do powiedzenia. Nie tylko jemu, chociaż chyba jemu przede wszystkim. Stracili w tej wojnie tak wiele osób i chociaż zwyciężyli, czuła podświadomie, że jeśli dopuści do siebie myśl o potencjalnej jeszcze jednej stracie, to będzie zbyt wiele.

Z jękiem uniosła dłoń, by spróbować otworzyć żeliwne drzwi. Robiła to raczej bez nadziei na to, że się uda. Kto zamykałby go w celi bez zabezpieczenia jej? O dziwo, ktoś to zrobił. Zapewne nie dawali mu szansy na przeżycie. To podniosło poziom jej motywacji. Pewnie jakimś cudem zdołałaby wykrzesać z siebie tyle mocy, by jakoś przezwyciężyć kolejną przeszkodę, ale pewnie musiałaby odpoczywać potem kolejnych kilka dni.

Drzwi przesunęły się pod ciężarem jej ciała, ale nie miała tyle siły, by się podnieść. Znowu zaczęła przesuwać się na kolanach, chociaż tym razem robiła to o wiele szybciej. Gdy już miała swój cel w zasięgu wzroku, wszystko wydawało się odrobinę łatwiejsze.

Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i nieśmiało złapała go za ramiona, próbując odrobinę unieść. Był zbyt ciężki. Zdołała tylko przesunąć bladą twarz na swoje kolana, odgarnąć z czoła i oczu kilka kosmyków włosów. Wyglądał źle, ale też... dobrze. Sama miała ochotę zbesztać się za podobne myśli. Był prawdopodobnie jeszcze bliższy śmierci od niej, a wilgoć i zimno na pewno nie pomogą w szybkim powrocie do zdrowia. Jednak był wyraźny, jego energia życiowa nie zanikała, a ona mogła mocno wczepić palce w jego ramiona. Wszystko to było wyraźnym znakiem na to, że wciąż żył i na niczym innym nie powinno jej teraz bardziej zależeć.

\- Przepraszam, że jestem tak późno – westchnęła pod nosem, przesuwając palcami po policzku i skroni, w miejscach, w których wcześniej znajdował sięślad po ich pierwszym starciu. Teraz po bliźnie nie było najmniejszego śladu i chociaż jego twarz nosiła pamiątki ostatniej bitwy, miała wrażenie, że wciąż bije od niego ten sam blask, który dostrzegła na Exegolu. Wielka siła, pewność i ciepło. Żadne z tego nie brało się z chęci zemsty, frustracji, niezrozumienia i samotności. Nie był już samotny.

Nie powstrzymała się przed przesunięciem opuszkami po wargach. Całowała je. Nie w wyrazie niepowstrzymanej ekscytacji po zwycięstwie i nie przez nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Chciała to zrobić już dawno temu, tamta okazja była po prostu najlepsza, najwłaściwsza. I wydawała się jedyna. Oby tak jednak nie było.

Poczuła ciepło wydychanego przez niego powietrza, co wywołało jeszcze wyraźniejszą ulgę. Zmęczona, była taka zmęczona...

\- Ben – powtórzyła trochę pewniej, gładząc go już całkiem odruchowo po brudnych włosach. Dziurawy sweter nie wydawał się wystarczającym okryciem, więc cieszyła się ogromnie, że jednak zabrała ze sobą koc. Mogła go nim teraz okryć, bo sama nie dygotała już z zimna.

Głównie patrzyła na jego twarz. Prawdopodobnie trwało to całkiem długo, straciła rachubę czasu. Potem znowu była ciemność, ale tym razem bez męczących koszmarów i urywków strasznych scen, które miały miejsce, albo które mogłyby mieć miejsce, gdyby Palpatine osiągnął swój cel.

Obudził ją powolny masaż w okolicach karku. Otworzyła oczy tak szybko, że zakręciło się jej w głowie. Leżał niemal w tej samej pozycji, z głową na jej kolanach, to ona ułożyła się pod dziwnym kątem, niemal na boku, co wcale nie polepszało teraz kondycji mięśni i całego ciała.

\- Czyli to prawda? - zapytał cicho, nie zabierając dłoni z jej karku. Właściwie jego ruchy stały się pewniejsze, gdy doszło do niego, że i Rey się ocknęła. - Żyjemy?

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak – odpowiedziała niepewnie, próbując poprawić pozycję w taki sposób, by nie stracić z kolan jego głowy, chociaż bardziej skoncentrowana była raczej na niestrącaniu jego dłoni. Przynosiła ukojenie, ogrzewała i rozluźniała. Siłą woli powstrzymała się przed ponownym zamknięciem oczu.

\- Dobrze. - Tylko tyle, a potem znowu zamknął oczy, a Rey była przekonana, że prawdopodobnie obudził się tylko na chwilkę. Też przecież miała do tego tendencje podczas ostatnich dni. Ale nie, dalej ją głaskał i zaciskał pewnie palce na jej skórze. Nie spał.

\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz więcej, czy mniej ode mnie. Ale było blisko... blisko do... prawie zniknąłeś.

\- Masz na myśli połączenie się z mocą?

\- Prawie umarłeś, Ben. Świadomie. Musiałeś wiedzieć, że jeśli oddasz mi tak dużo, nic już dla ciebie nie zostanie i...

\- Ciiii... Żyję przecież - mruknął, wsuwając palce w jej włosy. Początkowo sądziła, że ma zamiar zmienić część ciała, którą tak uparcie masował, ale on tylko przyciągnął ją delikatnie. W taki sposób, by ułożyła głowę na jego torsie. Było jej wygodnie, bardzo wygodnie.

\- Ale mogłeś umrzeć. - Nie dawała za wygraną. Miała wrażenie, że specjalnie wciąż nie ruszył ręki, jakby miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób ją uciszy.

\- Miałem zamiar umrzeć – przyznał, wzdychając przy tym głęboko. - Wygrałaś z nim i zasłużyłaś na to, by zrobić i zobaczyć więcej. Chciałem ci oddać to, co miałem. A w tamtej chwili nie miałem nic więcej niż życie, więc to oczywiste, że chciałem to zrobić. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego się nie udało. Udało się, bo przeżyłaś, ale cała reszta skręciła w dziwnym kierunku. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna samodzielnie podjąłem decyzję i... coś zadecydowało inaczej.

Nie była przygotowana na wszystkie te słowa. Zawsze był z nią szczery i najwyraźniej nawet teraz nie miał zamiaru uciekać się do półprawdy. Uniosła głowę i oparła podbródek na jego piersi, by móc uważniej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Nie był w tej chwili nazbyt ekspresyjny. Mimika wyrażała głównie zmęczenie. Wcześniej najwięcej mówiły jej oczy, a te teraz były przecież zamknięte.

\- To za dużo... zrobiłeś dla mnie za dużo – wyszeptała. Chciała dodać, że nikt nie powinien decydować o tym, czy ktoś bardziej zasługuje na życie od drugiej istoty, ale ugryzła się w język. Wiedział o tym przecież. Musiał wiedzieć. Prawda była taka, że go rozumiała. Pewnie zachowałaby się bardzo podobnie i...

\- Zrobiłbym więcej, gdybym mógł – mruknął ledwie słyszalnie. - To za mało. Nie czujesz się najlepiej. Jesteś w gorszym stanie niż wtedy, gdy do mnie wróciłaś i...

\- Ciiii... - Tym razem to ona zdecydowała się go uciszyć.

Całą wieczność zajęło jej przesunięcie się na tyle, by dosięgnąć jego warg i zamknąć je pocałunkiem. Niezdarnym i prawdopodobnie niezbyt przyjemnym, biorąc pod uwagę ich ogólną kondycję, ale Ben chyba nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Ona desperacko zaciskała palce na ciemnym swetrze, on na jej włosach. Jakby oboje bali się, że jeśli przestaną, tym razem znowu nastąpi wielka tragedia. Któreś się rozpłynie. Całowali się zatem tak długo, aż zabrakło im tchu, a Rey ostatecznie trzymała go w swoich ramionach tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie nawet droid bojowy nie byłby w stanie ich teraz oderwać.

\- Hej, nie uśmiechniesz się do mnie tym razem? - zapytała trochę złośliwie, gdy dostrzegła, że nawet na sekundę nie otworzył oczu.

\- Mógłbym, ale to pochłonęłoby zbyt wiele energii. Przed sekundą wyssałaś ze mnie jej ostatnie pokłady... Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko.

Parsknęła cichym śmiechem, trochę szczelniej okrywając go kocem.

\- Co teraz? - zapytała niepewnie. Wcześniej bała się o niego, ale kiedy okazało się, że wcale nie jest bliższy śmierci niż ona sama, zaatakowały ją trochę bardziej przyziemne obawy. Był więźniem, a Rey raczej nie dysponowała tak wielką mocą sprawczą, by jej przyjaciele postanowili go wypuścić. Mogłaby opowiedzieć im prawdę, ale już teraz wiedziała, do czego to doprowadzi. Poe prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uwierzy, Finn żywił do Kylo Rena osobiste urazy – zresztą, wszyscy je żywili. To już nie ten etap, gdy mógłby po prostu wrócić. Tego nawet nie dałoby się nazwać powrotem. Jego rodziców już nie było, dowodzenie zostało przejęte przez następców Generał Lei, a większość liczyła po prostu na to, że mały problem w postaci przywódcy Najwyższego Porządku zniknie sam, w tych okropnych celach. Nie dostrzegała w tym sprawiedliwości, wyłącznie powtarzanie starych i spróchniałych nawyków, które powinny polec wraz z Imperatorem, już na zawsze. Ale cóż, nie każdy myśli w taki sam sposób, wiedziała o tym.

\- Mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba – odpowiedział w końcu, tym razem jednak otwierając oczy. I uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń, by pogładzić ją po policzku. - Zrozumiałem. Nie było za późno, bym walczył u twojego boku i sprawił, by nasza wizje stały się prawdą. Ale na naprawienie pewnych spraw jest zdecydowanie za późno.

\- Wszyscy popełniamy błędy...

\- Jeden czyn nie wymaże drugiego. Dobrze o tym wiesz, Rey.

Owszem, wiedziała. Wiedziała i rozumiała również, że Ben borykał się z głosami w swojej głowie już od dziecka. Kusiły, oferowały więcej niż mogli dać mu rodzice, Luke i inni. Wzywały go. Mówiły o tym, kim jest i kim powinien się stać, jakby nie było innej drogi. Widziała to, gdy podczas więzi wiele razy po prostu dzielili swoje myśli. Czuł wtedy przepełniającą pustkę i samotność. I był dzieckiem, tylko dzieckiem. Możliwe, że dokonałaby podobnym wyborów, gdyby to jej przyszło decydować podczas strasznych i zimnych nocy na Jakku, gdy zastanawiała się, czy jutro zdobędzie coś do jedzenia. Właściwie była w lepszej sytuacji, o ile da się to porównać. Wypierała śmierć rodziców i trzymała się myśli, że kiedyś znowu z nimi będzie. A Ben? Jego bezpieczną przystanią była myśl o dziadku i jego dziedzictwie. Nigdy nie chciała myśleć źle o Hanie i Lei, ale w pewien sposób go opuścili. Tak jak reszta. Właśnie wtedy, gdy Ben tego najbardziej potrzebował. Teraz, gdy w końcu dokonał pierwszych własnych i odpowiedzialnych wyborów, nie widziała możliwości, aby gnił długo za kratami. Nie zasłużył sobie na to. Może była egoistką, ale nie zmieniłaby swojego zdania nawet po rozmowie z przyjaciółmi. Mieliby morze argumentów, których nie byłaby w stanie przelicytować rozsądnymi słowami. Raczej nie zaakceptują krótkiego zdania, które brzmi: _chcę mieć go przy sobie, zasłużył na to, by budować od nowa, na własnych zasadach, swoją przyszłość_. Tak, to nie brzmiałoby przekonująco dla kogoś, kto nie jest Rey.

\- Długo starałeś się zabić swoją przeszłość. Nie o to mi chodzi, Ben. Ona zawsze będzie z tobą, ale teraz... teraz zasłużyłeś sobie na to, by odpocząć, prawda? Wszyscy zasłużyli sobie na to, aby odpocząć... - mruknęła sennie, znowu opierając czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. Gdy wyczuł, że drży, jego dłonie automatycznie powędrowały na jej łopatki, jakby starał się rozgrzać jej skórę. Nie musiał się zbyt długo starać.

\- Mówię tylko, że niezależnie od tego, co będzie jutro, za tydzień lub za rok... ja naprawdę mam w tej chwili wszystko, na czym mi kiedykolwiek zależało bardziej niż na sobie samym, Rey.

Chyba poczuła na policzkach kilka słonych łez. Była zbyt łapczywa? Prawdopodobnie. Ostatecznie w tej chwili również miała wszystko, czego chciała. Rodzinę. Całkiem sporą rodzinę. A w rękach trzymała swoją przyszłość, tego była pewna.


End file.
